


Royal Tantrum

by SiriusTalks



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusTalks/pseuds/SiriusTalks
Summary: James and Teddy are basically friends with benefits, but like always it almost never works out





	Royal Tantrum

James walked through Teddy’s floo, announcing his arrival. “I’m here!”   
“Oh Merlin, no.” Groaned Teddy, mockingly from the kitchen.   
“Oi!” Said James, standing his broom against the fireplace and walking through into the kitchen, abandoning his shoes next to his broom.   
He leant against the doorframe, watching as Teddy put away the last few bowls on the counter, before turning around.   
“What do you want?” Teddy said, a smirk playing at his lips.   
“You know what I want.” James said, sliding a hand down his own trousers, smirking.   
Teddy bit his lip. “You’re such a cocky git.”   
James pulled his hand out and rolled his eyes, turning around to walk back into the lounge.   
“C’mon I want you to fuck me over this new sofa of yours.” James called out.   
Teddy laughed and followed suit. “What if I don’t want to.”   
James pulled his shirt off over his head and raised his eyebrow at Teddy. “I don’t believe that for one second.”   
James went to undo the flies on his trousers when Teddy grabbed his arm and pulled him close, kissing him hard on the lips. He loved kissing James, it was so easy to get lost in the feel of his lips against his own and the way his tongue explored Teddy’s mouth.   
Teddy ran his hand down James’ body, over his broad chest and, toned torso and to his trousers, undoing them swiftly with one hand.   
James groaned into his mouth, hands around Teddy’s neck and pulling at the hairs at the back of his head.   
Teddy thrust his hand into James’ pants, hand wrapping around his hardening length.   
“Merlin yes, fuck.” James mumbled in Teddy’s ear.  
James began fumbling with the buttons on Teddy’s shirt. “Fuck, you’re wearing too many clothes.”   
Teddy laughed, pulling his hand out of James’ pants despite his whimper of protest.   
He pulled off his shirt, before turning James around and bending him over the back of the sofa.   
“Is this what you wanted?” He asked, grinding his hips against James’ ass.   
“Yes, fuck yes please.”   
Teddy undone his belt and jeans, pulling them down. He ran his hands over James’ back, stopping at the waistband of his boxers and pulling them all the way down his legs.   
With his hands on James’ waist he turned him around again, hand moving to grip his erection. Teddy knelt down, licking the pre-come from the head of James’ cock, before pushing his lips over the head.   
James groaned, a hand in Teddy’s hair. “Fuck, Merlin Teddy.” He began moving his hips to meet Teddy’s face as he moved his head up and down.   
Teddy moaned around James’ cock and James threw his head back, letting out a loud needy moan. “I’m close, fuck I’m so close.”   
Teddy pulled off with a popping sound, licking up James’ length one last time.   
He stood back up, silently summoning the lube that James had conveniently brought with him straight from Quidditch practice.   
James brought a hand to Teddy’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss again, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, sucking on the sweet spot right next to Teddy’s ear, making him moan.   
“Jamie.” He moaned out breathlessly.   
James took the lube off of Teddy, squirting some onto his hand before coating Teddy’s cock in it.   
James continued to bite and lick his collarbones, kissing down his chest and stomach, before pressing his lips to the head of Teddy’s cock. He stood back up, turned around and bent over.   
“Fuck me Teddy.”   
Teddy practically growled at the words and at how beautiful James looked, bent over, naked and begging for him.   
He placed his hands on James’ hips, before thrusting into James in one motion. Feeling the heat and tightness of James’ walls around his throbbing cock.   
He stopped, panting, trying to control himself and stop himself from pounding into James like there was no tomorrow.   
“Shit James, you’re so tight.”  
James could feel Teddy’s grip on his hips getting tighter and hard enough to bruise and James knew he was trying to control himself. James felt a rush of arousal at the thought and rocked his hips back and forth a little. Teddy pulled back out slowly, pushing back in with a little force but not too much.   
“Fuck, fuck.” James moaned. He wanted, needed Teddy to go faster, harder. But Teddy always needed a little more of a push.   
James tried to push his hips back, but no matter how hard he tried Teddy maintained his agonisingly slow pace and teasing.   
“W-wait.” James panted, standing up.   
“What’s wrong?” Teddy asked, and James could see the worry in his eyes.   
“Nothing. Just a change of position.” James said, before laying on the sofa, legs parted and waiting.   
Teddy smirked, biting his lip, before positioning himself, kneeling between James’ legs.   
Teddy pushed in again and this time James could see it on Teddy’s face, he could see just how much he was holding back.   
James arched his back and moaned loudly as Teddy hit his prostate, hard.   
“Yes, Merlin, yes Teddy just like that.” James moaned, Teddy leant over his hips still moving and kissing James’ neck when James whispered in his ear. “Let go, Teddy. Fuck me fast and hard. Ruin me.”  
He felt Teddy shudder at his words and then suddenly Teddy’s hips, slammed into him fast and hard and James groaned.   
“Ah fuck yes. Yes, Teddy.”   
James’s vision nearly went white as Teddy thrusted into him.   
“I’m close, Jamie.” Teddy said, into the crook of James’ neck.   
James could feel his own climax, approaching but didn’t have the voice to warn Teddy as he came all over both their stomachs, back arching and eyes closed as Teddy continued to ride the orgasm out of him.   
It wasn’t long before Teddy was calling James’ name out and coming hard.   
He collapsed on top of James, their legs tangled together and bodies covered in come.   
Teddy mumbled a cleaning spell wandlessly.   
“You know it’s really fucking hot when you do that.” James mumbled.   
Teddy chuckled. “Yeah?” James nodded. Teddy began kissing his chin and jaw affectionately and James sighed appreciatively.   
“Maybe next time I’ll let you tie me up, but only wandlessly.” James said, grinning.   
Teddy’s kissing stopped and he looked up at James. “Yeah about that. Look James, I’m not really sure we should be doing this like this.”  
James frowned. “What do you mean?”   
“Well, I don’t want to come across as though I’m using you. You’re considerably younger than me-”   
James sighed. “Teddy we’ve been over this, I don’t care and neither should you. Besides I like more experienced men anyway.” He said the last part with a smirk, but Teddy didn’t smile.   
James got up, putting his shirt and underwear back on.  
“James I’m twenty-three, I’m six years older than you-”   
“Merlin Teddy, it’s sex. I’ve consented to it, you haven’t harassed me-”  
“No you don’t understand what I’m getting at.” Teddy said, putting his own underwear on.   
“Yes, yes I do. I get it.” James said, bluntly. “You don’t want to do this anymore. I mean personally I thought we just had the best sex ever, but fine. I won’t come around anymore, in case I coax you into my pants or whatever.”   
James picked up his broom and went to walk through the floo when Teddy said, “Oh right, well I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday. But if you think your idea sounds better-” Teddy was interrupted by James’ lips crashing into his.   
Teddy kissed him back with such intensity he was sure he might not actually be able to stop.   
When they finally pulled apart, James rested his head against Teddy’s chest.   
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I just thought I wasn’t good enough for you.”   
“Jamie, you’re too good for me, baby.” He said, kissing the top of his head. “Well, I’m glad I got to ask you before you left in a royal tantrum, in my shirt.”   
James frowned and looked down to see he was in fact wearing Teddy’s shirt.   
“I was angry okay?” James said, trying to hide a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
